


Saved For Last

by gundamGreg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forced Drug Use, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamGreg/pseuds/gundamGreg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a fanfic where Gamzee pretty much messes with Karkat's head for 6 pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved For Last

"Hey best friend," Gamzee drawls, and Karkat freezes as arms wrap around him. Somewhere in the back of his head he thinks that he needs to get his sickles, but then Gamzee's arms are trailing down his sides, pinning his arms down with just enough force to be threatening.

Then Gamzee buries his face against Karkat's neck, and he can feel that grin against his skin, all teeth. "It's just you and me now, motherfucker," he practically whispers.

Karkat's blood runs cold. "You're lying! You, I... I'll fucking ki-" Gamzee snarls when Karkat starts to struggle, and tightens his grip to slam Karkat to the ground. When the world stops spinning, Karkat gazes up to see that Gamzee's used his Jokerkind to summon a copy of Karkat's clawsickles.

A fruitless moment later, and Karkat freezes again. Those aren't copies. His own Strife Specibus is empty now.

Gamzee's eyes glint down at him in amusement, before he tosses each curved blade to the side, stepping forward. Karkat scuttles back until his back hits the wall, and then he kicks out blindly. Gamzee catches his leg by the ankle almost effortlessly, and then squeezes, the soft smile slowly curving into another vicious grin. Karkat sputters in rage and tries to pull away. He can feel the bone threatening to give, and it hurts.

"I saved you for last, best friend," Gamzee says, dropping to his knees. He leans over Karkat, hiking his still-captured leg up with the movement. The position they end up is almost lewd. The way Gamzee then states, "We're gonna have a lot of fun," suggests that he's fully aware of that. Karkat growls, and then in a moment of impunity, spits.

Gamzee looks momentarily stunned, red slipping down his painted cheek wetly. Then he practically transforms before Karkat's eyes, lips curling back and pupils dilating in rage. He lets out a deep growl, almost a rumble, and then slams both hands around Karkat's neck, taking him to the ground once more and straddling him.

"I SAVED YOU FOR LAST, MOTHERFUCKER, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? HOW YOU MOTHERFUCKING REPAY _US_?"

Karkat's probably going red by now, he can feel the blood pooling around his eyes, so he squeezes them shut and grasps hopelessly at Gamzee's wrists. The problem is, he can already feel the fight leaving him.

Then Gamzee lets up, and Karkat desperately gasps for air. Seconds later he starts coughing just as desperately, because Gamzee is pouring something down his throat. It burns his lungs, and he reflexively swallows the mouthful to get it out of the way before it occurs to him what it is.

There's a hand going through his hair, and Gamzee is back to that chilling whisper, telling him what a good, stupid motherfucker he is, mutant-blooded scum... the words are already blurring together. So is everything else, and Karkat squeezes his eyes before he loses it, burying his face into Gamzee's shoulder when the other troll hoists him up into a sitting position.

"I all up and left you for last so I could make you a motherfucking present," Gamzee whispers, even though it sounds impossibly loud in the swirling sensation of confusion that's quickly overtaking Karkat. "The least you could be feeling is fucking grateful. Are you feeling the wicked miracles?"

"Stop," Karkat whimpers, and he's only dimly aware that he's losing consciousness. Gamzee's laughter echos in his skull as he slips under.

When he wakes up, the first thing that assaults him is the smell - there's death and gore everywhere, and the only thing keeping Karkat from throwing up is the fact that he hasn't eaten in several days.

When he sits up, the entire room spins along with him, and he loses control and topples back again, groaning. Everything hurts. Somebody's laughing at him too, and Karkat's stomach drops when the laughter is interspersed by the occasional honk.

"Looks like our main bitch is awake," Gamzee sneers, and comes over to kneel next to Karkat's head, staring down at him. "You ready to witness the motherfucking miracles?"

Karkat rolls and swings at him, but his body isn't putting the force behind it that his mind is. Gamzee honks in amusement when Karkat merely succeeds in slapping at him weakly before flopping to his side and retching at the motion.

"Why are you doing this?" Karkat tries to say, but it only comes out as a plaintive, unintelligible slur. Gamzee stares down at him, with that same little grin, and then reaches down and twists his hand in Karkat's hair, forcing him to sit up.

Karkat retches again, closing his eyes tightly. Gamzee snarls in his ear and then growls threateningly, "Look."

Against his better instincts, Karkat opens his eyes. They immediately widen in abject horror. Instead of a wall, he's staring at a polished mirror, and despite all the edges being fuzzy and indistinct, he can make out his own silhouette, only with most of the gray smeared over with a rainbow of gore.

The stench of death is coming purely from him. There are no bodies, the rest of the room is almost impeccable. He starts to shake, closing his eyes again as he struggles not to sob. Gamzee fucking giggles, and goes from kneeling to sitting, his hand still buried in Karkat's hair as he leans in and licks a long trail along Karkat's cheek.

"You're the fucking miracle," he then whispers, and Karkat whimpers and shakes his head, even though the motion only makes everything in his thinkpan swirl together into more of a mess. This time, he doesn't even notice when he falls over in a dead slump against Gamzee, who just honks and keeps petting him.

Everything hurts, but it's not the physical portion that gets to Karkat. When Gamzee hits him, throws him to the ground and kicks him until he can hardly breath, it's only a respite from what he could be doing.

Today, Karkat doesn't get a break. When Gamzee opens the door, Karkat can make out an old Faygo bottle in his hand, repurposed and refilled with viscous slime. He recoils immediately, clamping his mouth shut.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Gamzee asks, backing Karkat into a corner. Karkat shivers, his eyes flicking from the bottle to his old friend's face. "You don't want this?" He holds it out to Karkat, who weakly shakes his head before turning away.

"That's funny, 'cause..." Gamzee grins viciously and his other hand tightens around Karkat's throat, slamming him back against the wall. "'CAUSE YOU SURE SEEMED OKAY WITH THIS MOTHERFUCKER POISONING HIMSELF."

Karkat claws at his hand and tries to pull away, staring at him somewhere in between horrified and apologetic. When Gamzee lets go, Karkat pulls his knees up to his chest and wails into them.

"I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry, please Gamzee please," Karkat starts blubbering nigh-incoherently. Despite his pleas, Gamzee reaches out and grasps Karkat by a horn, wrenching his head up by it. Karkat grimaces and then shudders, still shaking his head as he clamps his mouth shut defiantly again.

Gamzee growls and presses the edge of the bottle to Karkat's mouth until the inside of his lip splits open on his own teeth. When it finally hurts enough for Karkat to gasp, Gamzee tightens his grip on Karkat's horn and forces more of the opening of the bottle in, flooding his mouth with the thick green substance until he has no choice but to either swallow or drown.

Karkat starts crying long before his body gives in and swallows the mouthful against his will. Gamzee smiles almost fondly, before burying his face in Karkat's hair. Karkat whines when he can feel Gamzee nuzzling into him, his cheek brushing against Karkat's horn.

"You've been trying to get rid of the wicked paintings, haven't you?" Gamzee asks, more as an amused statement than an actual question. Even so, when Karkat shakes his head helplessly, Gamzee snorts, annoyed, and then turns to bite at Karkat's horn, drawing a startled yelp from him. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION."

"No, no, I..." Karkat tries to cover up his collarbone, where he's tried to scrub at himself with his own claws until the dried colors of his friends are replaced with his own bright red.

"I might have to stop you from doing that," he mumbles quietly, and reaches out to grasp Karkat's wrists loosely, just holding them there until he suddenly digs in his claws until more red wells up around them. "Yeah, yeah. I THINK I'LL DO THAT." The pain just from his claws is shooting up Karkat's spine as it is. He had always assumed the sopor had dulled all of Gamzee's sense, but it seems that just the opposite is true when it comes to pain. Or maybe it's the terror interfering with his ability to realize that just a few pinpricks in his hands shouldn't be making him squirm on the verge of a panic attack.

He tries to pull away, but then Gamzee is tearing into his hands, tightening his grip as he grins viciously, but the white of his teeth is just another splash of color against the frightening blur of his makeup. Karkat whimpers as it morphs and shifts, still trying to jerk away. He closes his eyes, and immediately regrets it.

There's a pressure on his wrists, and the moment he closes them that pressure seems deafening, the only thing in the room besides his own quickening breath. It hurts so much, and Karkat suddenly realizes what it is. Gamzee intended to stop him from trying to claw the blood off for good. He shrieks as it only gets tighter and more painful and Gamzee's honking laughter is pounding in his head. Everything is. And when he finally falls back from Gamzee it must be because he's had his hands clawed off so he just rolls to his side and screams.

"Touch your face," Gamzee whispers, chuckling. Karkat moans and pretends he didn't understand, because he almost didn't. Sound blurs and morphs as badly as his sight did. Then Gamzee hits him, and instead of blurry and indistinct the shock is sharp and crystal-clear. "I SAID TOUCH YOUR FUCKING FACE MOTHERFUCKER."

Karkat yelps and tenderly reaches up to touch his face. When the pads of his fingers settle across his nose, he pauses, sucks in a sob, and opens his eyes. He peers through the still-attached fingers splayed across his line of vision at the wall. Gamzee's hand drifts down to tenderly intertwine itself with one of Karkat's, and he honks as he forces the other troll to rolls to his back and look up at him.

"We're not going to try and be all taking away the miracles anymore, ARE WE MOTHERFUCKER?"

"No," Karkat moans, closing his eyes again as Gamzee lifts that hand up to gather more of it in an almost loving grip. "No."

"I'll make a miracle out of you yet."

"No," Karkat whines more, and his hand grips around Gamzee's because the pressure of holding something is the only thing keeping him connected. Gamzee's other hand cups his cheek, stroking slowly, almost fondly, and Karkat is too out of it to do anything but tilt his head into the caress and keep shaking.

"I'll let you in on a secret, just cause I like you. RELAX." Karkat jumps at the command, and then rolls over and curls in on himself. "Relax, you stupid mutant-blooded piece of TRASH. RELAX AND LET THE MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES FLOW."

"Shut up!" Karkat shrieks, but it's too desperate and pleading to strike Gamzee as anything but funny. He curls in tighter and clasps his arms over his head as he starts to cry once more. Gamzee laughs, then starts to shush him far too calmly, laying down in front of him and gently running his hand through Karkat's hair.

Slowly, but surely, Karkat starts to uncurl and stop wailing, and when he's finally just lying on his side and sniffling, Gamzee quietly, gently reaches for and then offers the unfinished Faygo bottle of sopor to him. "I'm thinking my best friend just needs to relax and chug this motherfucking bottle."

Karkat takes it, and the shakily sits up, staring hard it it before he looks up to Gamzee, who's smiling almost like he used to. At the sight, Karkat allows himself to believe enough to scoot toward and lean on him, before tilting the bottle up to drink it. "There we go, what a good motherfucker, a good little bitch," Gamzee coos.

It's thick and tasteless, and Karkat has to stop and gag about halfway through. Gamzee takes the bottle and starts to pet Karkat, slowly coaxing him back onto the ground by retreating his hand. "If you relax, it'll all be better, motherfucker."

Karkat closes his eyes and tries to relax, tries to shut out the voice in the back of his head telling him this is all wrong. Gamzee chuckles and presses their foreheads together, and all Karkat can smell now is the stale soda and fading sopor on Gamzee's breath.

It's a relief, especially when Gamzee continues petting him until he can focus purely on the sensation of fingers running through his hair again and again. The voice has died down to little more than a vaguely unsettled feeling deep in his gut.

"So stupid," Gamzee whispers, and Karkat can't bring himself to care enough to argue. Maybe Gamzee is right, he thinks, because if he'd just stopped fighting in the first place this could have been what had happened from day one.

"Classless filth," Gamzee continues, and Karkat actively nods to that one because that's how he's always felt. "Lower than the ground underneath us, aren't you?"

Karkat tucks closer, the vague whispering almost lulling him to sleep, before suddenly the hand in his hair tightens and he's wrenched up and awake. Gamzee stares him in the face and snarls, and Karkat recoils and whines high in his throat. "AREN'T YOU?" he repeats.

Karkat nods frantically, whimpering as Gamzee shakes him. "Yes yes yes please let go oh god I'm sorry I-" it doesn't take much effort for Gamzee to sit up and _hurl_ the smaller troll across the floor. Karkat curls in on himself once he settles, whimpering as Gamzee gets up and steps over to him, each footfall echoing in his brain like a countdown.

He's not sure what he's done wrong, but he starts apologizing like he does, and by the time Gamzee is standing over him he's literally shrieking out how sorry he is. Then he's being lifted, again, by his shoulders, and Gamzee turns and slams him up against the wall, pinning him in place. Claws dig into his bare skin again and he gasps, staring blankly at Gamzee.

"When I speak," Gamzee begins, and by now Karkat has started to figure out when he's going to start screaming, so he doesn't flinch as bad. "YOU FUCKING LISTEN. Understand?"

"Yes!" Karkat answers, and Gamzee grins viciously and lets go, watching him crumple to the floor. Karkat just sits there, propped against the wall, and groans.

"Good boy," he says, and then kicks Karkat once, right in the stomach, and then turns to leave, ignoring the sound of Karkat retching and heaving before he empties his stomach of what sopor slime hasn't already been absorbed.

Karkat pushes what he can of the mess off of himself before he gives into exhaustion and collapses.

The next time he wakes up, he's being shaken, but with a certain urgency that Gamzee never showed. There's a new voice, too. He assumes he's dead before he opens his eyes to find a worried pink alien staring down at him with wide blue-irised and white-scleraed eyes.

"Karkat?" the alien asks, quietly, as Karkat sits up, staring at John blankly. "Oh, geez, you had me worried!" John says.

"What?" Karkat asks flatly.

"Karkat," John responds again, and Karkat closes his eyes and leans forward tiredly, until John has no choice to to catch him in a sort of awkward hug.

"John," he mutters, tiredly, shaking his head as fresh tears start to spill and soak into John's shirt. "You fucking idiot..." he can't stop it when he sobs, and starts shaking against John. "What happened to Gamzee?"

"Shh, Karkat. Don't worry about that." John says quietly, and unlike Gamzee, the way he says it doesn't put Karkat on edge. "You're safe now, okay?"

"Okay," Karkat echoes in between held-back sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i actually never got around to posting this one because I lost the request for it by the time i finished it. i dont even remember if OP particularly wanted a not-terrible ending.


End file.
